Vampires, humans and Shadowmen Oh My!
by Minx-dono
Summary: It's been two weeks since Julian died and Jenny is a wreck. Tom snaps and two of Jenny's friends from the games come and save her. Will Julian and jenny ever be reunited? slight crack. Jenny x Julian / Oc x Oc


Karma Bee: Okay I know y'all are pissed off at me for being gone for about ¾ of the year without updating any of my stories and I apologize. I promise that I will start right away and have most of my stories updated quickly. And for the random people who wonder about my character seizures, no, I have not figured them out yet. Sorry. As well as working with my updates I am starting two new stories.

Frost: Hi. How are you folks doin?

Karma Bee: -drinks large iced cappuccino- SO! I THE MIGHTY GLORIOUS **Authoress **USED MY AWESOME POWERS AND SUMMONED HIM VIA DEMON CIRCLE SOME HOW! :D

Julian: -randomly appears out of nowhere- now that you have said all that nonsense can we get on with the story please. **- doesn't want to be here-**

Karma Bee: Oh shut up! We all know youuuuuuuu~ just want me to start it so you can smooch Jen Jen! MAYBE I WILL NOT ALOW IT YOU HEATHEN!MY JEEEEEEEEENNNN JEEEEEENNNN! YOU NO TAKE MY FRIEND!

Frost: -facepalm- and I'm supposed to love her why?

Jenny: Yo! Hi guys! What are you fighting about!

Julian: Jenny! :D

Karma Bee: - glares at Frost and Julian- Julian want to smooch you and take you away from me and Frosty don't love me no more. -growls-

Julian: JENNY I SWEAR I DIDN'T SAY THAT!

Frost: WHAT?! BLOODY HELL I DIDN'T SAY THAT! IT WAS SARCASM!

Jenny & Karma Bee:….riiiiggghhhtttt and we are actually a pair of cat demons that have tea parties with flying pigs. While they are being idiots I/Jenny will say the disclaimer.

Jenny: Karma Bee does not own any of the characters because they belong to L.J Smith except for Dawn and Dusk.

Karma Bee: OH! And shout out to Kalipso (you know who you are) I am happy to be married to you. You are my bestest friend! May our marriage of friendship and otakuness last forever!

**GODDAMN FUCKING WARNING! TOM IS A FUCKING OOC BASTARD IN THIS STORY! IF YOU WANT TO KILL HIM AFTERWARDS, WELL….I ALREADY FUCKING DID IT. OKAY NOW READ OR ELSE.**

!-…-!

Jenny was like ice, cold and depressed.

Two weeks had passed since Julian's death, and many things had happened in that short time period. For the entire first week, Jenny, would not speak with anyone but Dee, Audrey, Hailey, and Summer. Because only they knew how Jenny had truly felt about Julian. And it pissed Tom off to no end that she, **his **Jenny, would not utter a single word to him.

And now, at the end of those two weeks when Jenny had been walking outside in her yard thinking, Tom had snapped.

"What the Hell is your problem Jenny?! He's gone! Good riddance! You belong to me and not that asshole so stop fricking moping around!" He yelled, hands clamped tightly around her arms. Jenny just stared at the ground, bangs shading her eyes.

"I don't belong to you Tom. I'm not a possession you can keep as a trophy." She growled quietly. Tom's face got darker and an angry flame rose in his eyes.

"Like Hell you don't. I won you fair and square from him." And Tom did the one thing he would always regret. He slapped Jenny Thornton. She recoiled in shock, eyes wide as she stared at Tom disbelievingly. In all the time they had been together, not once had he raised a hand to her.

Her eyes narrowed in loathing and with venom lacing every word said,

"Thomas Locke I hate you with every fiber of my being. How can you say I 'Belong to you' with everything that's happened these past weeks? And when we were actually going out before the Games, did you really think I didn't see you with those sluts? Leave this property now. You are never welcome here again."

Tom stared at her, perpetually shocked for the moment. **(A/N: I think that sentence is incorrect! Oh well!)** Jenny, had actually defied him. A smirk made its way across his face. Ya know, the imma rape you beotch.

"Oh really Jenny? Who is going to stop me? Definitely not you, and of course your parents are away for the week so You. Are. Mine."

Cold darkness gathered around them and two equally cold feminine voices chorused, "Actually Tommy, She's Julian's and you are ours." Two teenaged looking females stepped out of the darkness in front of them, both dressed in black tank tops, with black skinny jeans and leather knee high boots with black laces up the front. The taller of the two had long ebony hair, and piercing red eyes. A female Sebastian if you know what I mean (she's still a shadow girl!). The slightly shorter one had blue-green eyes and short dirty blonde hair. And both of them were glaring daggers at Tom.

Jenny let out a sigh of relief, thank god. It was Dusk (the slightly shorter one) and Dawn (the slightly taller one). Jenny had met the odd couple, yes they were a couple and Jenny and her group found nothing wrong with that, during the short break between the second and last game. What shocked Jenny was that Dusk had the same back story as her (despite the fact she was a vampire) but that she had returned the shadow girl's, Dawn, love whole heartedly. It hadn't mattered to her that the games they had played hurt her, it only mattered that someone had loved her and still did.

Dusk advanced towards Tom, fist clenched and fangs bared. "You selfish, arrogant, sexist, _**asshole!**_" she hissed at him. Tom just smirked at her; he in fact towered over her even though she was 5'10 in height.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! Jenny is amazing and you treat her like shit! You don't deserve her! Julian did! All you deserve is to rot in hell!" her voice growing louder. Dawn took quiet steps and stood behind her lover, putting a hand on her shoulder as if to say: 'calm, you can torture him more later and take your anger out in a more gruesome manner when Jenny is not watching.'

With Tom distracted, Jenny slipped out of his grip and ran behind Dusk to stand with Dawn. She smiled her first smile in weeks, glad to have supernatural beings back in her life. These two especially.

"Hey Jen Jen. Sorry we didn't stop by earlier, we've been working on a surprise for you that we think you will absolutely L. O. V. E." Dawn whispered in Jenny's ear, a grin stretched across her face. Jenny nodded and turned her attention back to Tom, smile gone.

His eyes narrowed at the sight of Jenny with those two girls, he didn't know them and one oddly looked like Julian making him growl slightly. His eyes retreated back to Dusk's figure and his fist clenched tightly, slowly he drew his arm back as too not draw attention and let his fist fly.

Luckily, Dusk with her vampire senses dodged easily and round house kicked his face. Tom stumbled and fell to the ground. Dawn gently pushed Dusk aside (a.k.a she picked her up and placed her beside Jenny, none too lightly I might add.) and picked _Tommy_ up off of the ground, twisted his arm around his back, and shoved him face first into a wall.

"If you ever try to harm my girlfriend again I will personally see to it that you spend an eternity having torture techniques of every kind tested on you every day." Dawn snarled, clearly pissed off to no end. **(A/N: if you have ever read the Night World Series, the sexiness level of Dawn being pissed off is like Morgead, Quinn, Jez, Rashel and Ash combined. Yep. She's that damn sexy.)**

A dark vortex hole appeared beside Tom and Dawn, and a look of pure fear took over Tommy boy's features. And I mean dude, he looked like he was going to freaking wet himself, he was almost as scared of that vortex like I am scared of Barney. That scared, damn he is a wimp. NOW BACK TO THE STORY!

Jenny whimpered slightly and clung to Dusk's arm. Still too early for those memories of Julian. Dawn stepped closer to the vortex, dragging Tom unceremoniously with her, and looked back at the two girls.

"Don't worry about me; I will be back in a few minutes. I just got to drop this piece of filth off and I will return. In the meantime, Dawn, be a dear and take our darling Jen Jen back to the house. Feel free to give her the surprise. Oh and later if you are up for we can have a bit of fun~." And with that she stepped into the vortex, a girly screaming Thomas Locke (who sounded like a Barbie doll on crack, more than they already are, that was dancing with Barney) that was clawing at the ground as he was dragged by his feet into the blue vortex of deadly blue pancakes and cows.

**(A/N: Do not take the last sentence seriously! I MEAN IT!)**

After the vortex closed over Dusk turned back to Jenny and smiled. Jenny just stared at her for a moment before launching herself at Dusk, knocking them both to the ground. Both of the girls giggled up a storm. What? You would too if one of your best friend's that you hadn't seen in a long while suddenly showed up, saved you and then said they had an awesome surprise for you. After the girls got over their gigglefest they picked themselves up off of the ground.

"Jen Jen it's been a while and we can catch up later but I really want to get you to the house so I can show you the surprise! I swear you won't regret it!" Dusk was all but screaming at the top of her lungs in excitement. Jenny laughed out loud; her friends could be so weird.

"Okay, okay! I will go with you! But question. Are we going there the fun way?" Jenny asked eagerly. It made Dusk smirk.

"Yes Jenny. The fun way."

(Oh by the way, the 'fun way' is by shadow travel. Dusk can shadow travel because her GF -for this story anyway- is a shadowgirl. So that is one of the perks)

Both girls linked hands and counted to three. Since they were standing beside a giant tree, that's were their shadow gate would open. The shadows under the tree darkened until they were pitch black, and the girls jumped into them willingly, disappearing into the unknown.

And with that the shadows disappeared.

**MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN THE SHADOW WORLD THAT I CANT REMEMBER THE NAME OF RIGHT NOW SO WE ARE JUST GOING TO CALL IT LARRY:**

Tom stared in horror at the purple and green dinosaur before him as it continued to sing.

"I love you!"

"MAKE IT STOP! OH GOD MAKE IT STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"You love me!"

"NO! NO MORE PLEASE!"

"We're a happy family!"

In the shadows, Dawn watched with a look of pure evil insanity on her face, cackling maniacally.

"Yesssss…..Yesssss… keep screaming…soon I shall unleash the worst evil….sooooooooooooooonnnnnnn..."

!-…-!

Karma Bee: Okay, I was going to make this a one-shot but apparently I am an idiot so now it might be multi chapter. Please review if you like it and tell me if you want me to finish it. Thank you!

-In the back ground Jenny and Julian are making out-

Frost: eww….. anyway, Karma I do love you.

Karma Bee: awwww I love you too. Now people please review for more chapters.


End file.
